


Renegade

by PrinceLilah



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLilah/pseuds/PrinceLilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything ended that fateful day... </p>
<p>His parents died...<br/>Nobody listened when he told the truth..<br/>No one saved him from the man...<br/>No one heard his screams and cries..<br/>Now he's gone..</p>
<p>On that day.. Richard Grayson died and Renegade was born..</p>
<p>Instead of being adopted by Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson went wiling with Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson. Becoming his apprentice. What happens when he encounters the Young Justice League during one of his missions alone and saves one of the heroes?</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>An AU based off of Richard Grayson the very first Robin. <br/>ALSO ON Wattpad.com and Fanfiction.net under the user PrinceLilah and Elliot Veloz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Richard Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Young Justice. All I own is the plot and ideas. I do not own season 1. Enjoy the story! P.S I am on wattpad.com which is PrinceLilah and on ff.net which is Elliot Veloz so if you see any of my stories on their it's me.

Everything was going well.. Until just like that.. Everything ended..

"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN!!! I PRESENT TO YOU! THE FEARLESS FLYING GRAYSON'S!!!"

The crowd roar with cheers and excitement. Bruce Wayne the guest star smiled as he watched what was happening.

"PREFORMING WITHOUT THE SAFETY OF A NET!"

Harly, the ring leader, pointed above to show the crowd two figures on one board. The first one was a man and the other a woman. Both smiling and waving. The man looked at the woman as she said, "Don't drop me." He replied, "Never.." 

He gripped the rope tight and soar into the air. He did two flips before grabbing the next rope. The crowd cheered no knowing that above the two performers was the rope slowly ripping into two. The woman took a deep breath and and jumped grabbing onto the rope and joining the man. She smiled as he caught her. 

They did a few more flips when Harly came onto the stage again.

"Now presenting the youngest of the group!!! RICHARD GRAYSON!!!"

On the platform was a six year old boy. He had bright blue eyes filled with wonder and excitement. He looked into the crowd smiling and waving. He took a deep breath and revealed his costume to everyone below.

Red and yellow with a hint of green filled his suit. He once again looked into the crowd letting his eyes meet with Bruce. Both smiled at each other not knowing what was about to happen...

 He looked ahead and saw his mother and father heading towards him. He smiled getting ready to jump...

When he heard something above him. He looked up out of curiosity and his blue eyes widen in terror. The rope was seconds away from snapping. He looked at his parents as they registered what was about to happen.

Mary Grayson gave her only son a small sad smile and than gasp. His father, John Grayson, gasped as both of their eyes filled with terror.

"Dick!"

CRACK

"AHHHHH!!!!'

SNAP

SPPPLLLAAATTT!!!

"MAMMI! TATI!! NUUUUUUU!!!! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tear filled the little ones eyes as he raced towards the ladder. He reached the bottom and raced towards his mother and father.

"Mami! Tati!! Nu ma lasa te rog! Mami Tati!! Trezesc te rog!!"  
 **(Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me please! Mommy Daddy! Wake up please!!)**

Richard's cries of pleading spread through the entire circus. He was covered in blood when the police found him.

"Come on kid..."

"NU! NU!! MAMI TATI!!!"

He screamed as they pulled him away from the bodies of his parents. The scene was gruesome enough. Especially since the boy was covered in his own parents blood. The police officer dragged the boy ignoring his cries.

"Shut up will you! yOU CIRCUS FREAK!"

SLAP!

The sound of a hand connecting to skin sounded through the night. Richard whimpered as the hand connected with his cheek and pain blasted through his head. He bit the man's hand and ran into the forset.

"Get back here you FUCKING BRAT!!!"

He didn't stop. He ran. He ran away from the pain. He opened his eyes and looked up running into a tree. Pain formed through his face as blood dripped down his noes. He sniffed and continued crying. He whimpered as he heard more yelling coming from dozens of officers.

"Poor little birdie.. Are you lost?"

He froze in fear and whimpered curling into a ball.

"Now now now... I won't hurt you like those other creatures."

He didn't leave his position. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and turned around hitting the man on his face. He gasp when his hand came in contact with a metal head.  The man in front of him was like a man he never seen before.

He wore a black and orange suit covered in metal. Richard froze not knowing what to do..

"Now that wasn't very nice.. Was it?"

Richard shook his head no. He was always taught to be polite but the man startled him.

"W-Why is your head metal?" Richard asks innocently and filled with curiosity.

"So the bad people won't see me.. Now than.. May I ask what's wrong?"

His eyes filled with tears once again.

"My mami and tati are....are...."

Once again the night filled with cries and whimpers.

"There there birdie.. Everything is ok.."

The man wouldn't lie. When he first saw the kid, he saw the potential and the will in him. He knew this kid was special. And maybe somewhere in his heart he felt bad for the kid.. He saw the man that murdered his parents and he must say... It was very sloppy but clever.

Now here is the kid he wanted.. And he can have him..

"Would you like to come with me or the police?"

Richard looked at the man and thought for a moment. This man was bad news. He was scary and the waves around him told him that the man was filled with darkness... Yet.. There was a bit of warmth in there. He could feel it and he found comfort in it.

The man held his hand out waiting for the boy to take it. Richard reached his hand out and grabbed the man's hand softly. 

"My name is Slade... Slade Wilson."

"M-My name is Richard.. Richard Grayson.."

Slade smiled and picked the boy up. Richard let out a small squeak. Slade started walking away with a pelt in his hand waiting to drop it.

A dark shadow was running towards him from behind.

"Another time... Batman.."

Richard looked confused as Slade dropped the pelt letting a black mist cover them. It made Richard sleepy so he put his head on Slade's shoulder and closed his eyes.

 But not before hearing a dark voice shout, "RICHARD!!"

**_\------------------------_ **

_**That was the first chapter of Renegade!! How did I do?** _


	2. Apprentice

_**4 hours Later  
** _

Deathstroke looked down at the small child laying in his bed. The gas had knocked him out and ever since than he has been asleep. He walked away closing the door and heading towards the computer screen hanging in the living room off the wall.

He slowly walked up and clicked an icon.

"Phase 1 is complete. Beginning Phase 2."

He grinned and turned around walking back to the bedroom where the little bird layed awake. On the icon was profile of Richard Grayson and information about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little bird sat up in bed now fully awake. Taking in his  surroundings, he sees himself in a bed with black covers and the walls scarlet red. There was a desk a few meters away along with two doors. He looked down at his hands and closed his eyes trying to remember what happen.

A few images past by in his mind and he gasp. He went with a stranger. A man name Deathstroke. Is he crazy? His mom always told him not to go with strangers... But the police officer had hit him.. His dad always told him that if anyone was to touch him badly to get help. The man had helped him. Even with the darkness surrounding him..

He heard footsteps heading towards the door and he froze. The footsteps were meant to be known. He silently hoped off the bed with a soft _thump,_ and walked towards one of the doors. He slowly reached for the handle. Before his hand grabbed the handle, the door snapped open. He jumped back getting ready to run, only to find a man in a suit with an eye patch over his right eye. He had white hair and he looked serious. Richard stared at the man silver eye not knowing what to do.

The man stared right back at him. He slowly opened his mouth and a tiny timid voice said, "D-Do you know w-where D-D-Deathstroke i-is?"

He smiled a very sinister smile that made the boy freeze in fear.

"I believe you are addressing me. My name is Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson... But you can call me Master or Farther."

Richard than tilted his head confused. Why must he call him that?

"W-Why can't I call you Slade o-or Deathstroke?"

A loud _SLAP,_ echoed in the room along with a small yelp. Tears filled the blue eyes and started dripping down his cheeks. Right under his left eye was a red hand print.

"You will address me Master or Father. Disobey me and you will get punish... Understood?"

The little boy sniff and slowly nodded bringing his hand up to his cheek and looking down. This was the second time someone hit him. Can he really trust this man. He cried more and started whimpering softly. He cheek burned and he wanted to cry more. A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched back.

A deep sigh was heard. Slowly Slade bind over and picked the boy up. The boy reacted immediately no longer trusting the man. He thrashed in the man's arms and started screaming.

"L-Let me go! Let me go!! LET GO!!!"

He started crying more trying to get out of the strong grip. But he wasn't paying attention to where the man was taking him. Slade walked down the narrow hallway letting the boy move in his arms. Of course the boy couldn't escape. On his leg was a brace that had a tracking GPS. This boy could never escape him.

He walked into the kitchen feeling the boy breath deeply. Richard finally started looking around and he found himself in a kitchen with a white tile floor. He moved pushing the man away trying to escape still. All of a sudden he was dropped onto the floor and he yelled out a yelp. He stood getting ready to run, when the man grabbed his hair pulling him.

He continued screaming and letting the tears build in his eyes. He should have listened to the man that yelled out for him. He continued trying to fight but was soon slapped again. But this time harder. He fell to the ground with blood dripping down his lip.

He whimpered in pain and started crying more. He curled his body and hid himself. He didn't want this. This isn't what he wanted to happen. His hair was pulled up and he screamed. He kicked the man from under his legs and ran. He ran out the kitchen down the hallways.

He was going to find a way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 hour had past since he hid in the air ducts. He was silent as possible going through looking for a way out. His breath came out in little pants as he crawled. It was hot in here. He kept moving forward until he saw a little hatch. He crawled towards it and looked down.

There through the little lines he saw a door. It was the front door. He smiled in relief and took the hatch off setting it beside him. He stuck his head through looking upside down seeing if the man was anywhere near the door. 

When he saw no sign of him he pulled his head back up and put hi feet down. He counted to three and jumped down. On his way down something grabbed his hand and he yelped. He looked up and saw the man in the sir duct holding his arm.

"Peek-a-Boo."

Richard's body filled with fear as his eyes widen. He couldn't breath. He slowly started going up and panic clicked through. He tried to get out of his grip. Once he was face to face with the man, he stuck his tongue out and than hit the man with his head. The man groaned in pain and dropped Richard.

Richard screamed as he fell. Flash backs filled his mind of his parents falling. He landed on the floor with a _thud_. He got up and wobbled towards the door. A huge _thump_ sounded behind him and he ran. He pushed the doors open only to come in contact with a a hallway. He didn't take any chances and he ran.

He ran as fast as he could. That's when he saw the end of the hallway. There were trees at the hand. He smiled and ran faster. Almost there. All of a sudden he felt pain in his leg and he fell. He screamed in pain and looked down. 

Right through his leg was a knife with blood pooling out of the wound. He pulled the knife out screaming and crying. He through the knife on the floor and tried to get up. Only to come in contact with a face. He looked at Slade with fear in his eyes.

"You can never escape me Richard."

Slade grabbed Richard's chin and smiled evilly. 

"You are _forever mine_ and _only mine_."

Richard's eyes slowly began to see black as he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. That was the last thing he felt until he welcomed the darkness...

That was over 5 years ago...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Sneak Peek (Will this happen in the future chapters or am I just freaking yall out? Will see...)_ **

_"Began Phase 5."_

_"You are mine"_

_"You will never leave Cadmus."_

_"You are now Renegade."_

_"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US!"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"He....lp... so...me.....one..."_

_"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!"_

_"Your name? What is your name?"_

_"Renegade.."_

_"Richard.."_

_"My little Robin."_

_"Fall with us! We can be together forever!!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"Forget everything."_

_"I'll do anything... Please... Don't hurt him.."_

_"Running away like the coward you are?"_

_"Deal.."_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"Your body, your mind, and your soul will forever be mine."_

_"Dude what's wrong with you?"_

_"I'm fine.."_

_"STOP!"_

_"He.... He did so many things to me."_

_"Did he touch you?"_

_"Your name is R"_

_"CONNOR!!"_

_"WALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"I might even become like a father to you."_

_"Get away from him!!"_

_"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!!"_

_"I.... I didn't mean too...."_

_"No... No..."_

_"I didn't mean too!!! Please trust me!!!"_

_"I'm not a killer.."_

_"I'm not a murder."_

_"I'm not your Apprentice!"_

_"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!"_

_"I love you.."_

_"I love you too..."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Don't you remember me?"_

_"You will never be my father..."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**HehehehehehheheheMAWAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA Until next time~** _


	3. Motto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my new motto dedicate to EvilFangirlForevz / FangirlForevz for bringing out my Insane and Evil side.
> 
> YOU HAVE TO BE INSANE TO OUT SANE THE SANE!! HAHAHAHAHAA!!!
> 
> And remember! This is an AU so most of the things in here did not happen. Some did though. ALSO REMEMBER IF THEY GET A NEW VOICE ACTOR FOR FLASH THAN WE GET A YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 3!!!!!

 

**5 Years Later**   
**Richard/Dick Grayson - 10 years old**   
**Monday, January 5, 2016**   
**Gotham**

The lights in the room were dim. Slow pants were sounded in the gray room. The boy was on his knees trying to catch his breath. Right in front of him standing over him was his master. The evil glint in his eye was enough to frighten the Joker himself.

"Are you ready for your first mission Renegade?"

The boy looked up at his master. His blue eyes were looking into the cold, silver dark eyes.

"Yes master."

The man reached down and pet the boy's hair. 

"You are going to assassinate this man."

With his other hand he pulled out a picture of a billionaire. At the top it said, _Bruce Wayne._ He had a charity ball that afternoon and an anonymous person requested to kill him.

"They already know that an assassin is going to kill him so he hired the little league to protect him. I'm pretty sure you can deal with them."

"Yes master."

"I will provide as backup just in case. You are to prepare for the mission. Is that understood?"

"Yes master."

"You are dismiss."

Renegade stood up and walked out the door. Once he exited, he shivered. He _**HATED**_ when Deathstroke pet him. It scared him. He continued walking down the narrow hallway heading to the training room. 5 years. It has been 5 years since he had last been to Gotham.

Ever since he was taken, everything changed. He signed and entered the training room. He went up to the closet where the weapons were hold. He took hold of his two kanta and strapped them on his back. He grabbed two guns and cocked the ammo in.

He put both guns in his holder and grabbed his mask. He looked at the front of it to show black and orange covering it. It had to white patches which let him see out of it. He looked into the mirror next to him and saw his dull baby blue eyes with bags underneath.

How long has it been since he last slept? He shrugged and moved his hair out of his face. He looked back into the mirror and saw a long scar running from his cheek down to his neck. He shivered and put his mask on. 

_"Tati! When can I fly?"_

_"You can always fly my little Robin."_

Renegade shook his head. No. It's no time for memories. He looked at himself in the mirror once again. He can't fly.. He not a Robin. A Robin would be able to fly out of here. But not him. Deathstroke has him caged in this nightmare.

"RENEGADE!"

His head snapped to the side. He walked over grabbing his holo glove. He opened it up and looked at his master for permission to speak. He gave a nod.

"The Young Justice team has 5 members. Kid Flash aka Wally West, Superboy aka Connor Kent, Miss Martian aka Megan, Aqulad aka Kaldur, and Artemis aka Artemis Crook. The Justice League will be there for backup. This contains 7 members that will go under cover. Superman aka Clark Kent, Flash aka Barry West, Wonder Woman aka Diana Prince, Aquaman aka Arthur Curry, Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen, Black Canary aka Dinah Lance and Batman aka Unknown."

Renegade cast his eyes down. He couldn't find out Bats identity. But he narrowed it down to two people. Hopefully he wouldn't get punish.

"Keep an eye out for batman. He is a tricky fellow."

He nodded. "Understood."

"Now than.. Let's go."

**XXXXXX**

**_Renegade's P.O.V_ **

I looked through the glass window. There in the center was Bruce Wayne. The riches man on earth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Master in his civilian form walking around. I quickly spot out all the heroes. I chuckled and continued to crawl on the roof. Once I reached the top where a vent was, I quickly hacked all the systems. Once done I opened the air vent.

"Now you see me... Now you don't." I whispered and jumped down. I landed softly at the bottom of the vent. I have to be extra quiet since the Supey's are here. I crawled through the vents to one of the balcony on the side. I jumped out and got the sniper ready.

I pointed at Mr. Wayne's head and breathed. I got this. I saw master smirking watching me out of the corner of his eye. I slowly pushed the trigger and a silent rang went out. The bullet shot out and was heading towards his head. There was no way it would miss.

A slight blur passed by and Bruce Wayne was pushed to the ground by Kid Flash. The bullet hit the man behind him. The man dropped dead and a woman's scream went through the air. I smirked. Mission Complete.

_Flash Back_

_"His name is Bruce Wayne. But he is not the one you will assassinate. The person that requested to  assassinate Bruce Wayne will be the one you kill. He is a drug dealer that goes by the name Creg."_

_I nodded looking at the information._

_"You have that curios look in your eye. What is it?"_

_"I looked back up and stared at him._

_"I have an assumption that Bruce Wayne is Batman."_

_Deathstroke smirked at this information._

_"Keep an eye on him."_

_Flash Back End_

I crackled. I felt a presence behind me and looked. I came in contact with an arrow. I smirked.

"Why hello there Red Arrow.... Or should I say Roy?"

He glared at me. 

"Are you ready?"

"Give me all you got.. Let's dance shall we?"

I jumped up and landed on the railing. He shot the arrow and a big gust of red came out.

"You missed!!!" I stuck my tongue out and did a flip off the railing.

I landed in someone arms and looked.

"Hello Master."

He smirked in amusement.

"Apprentice."

We got in a fight stand as the heroes surrounded us. I looked at Red Arrow and his eyes moved left quickly. I gave a nod and attacked him. Master dealt with the others and I dealt with the little league. I felt a presence in my mind. I looked at the Martian girl and picture hot flaming fire surrounding me from one of my punishments. She screamed out in pain. Superboy shot out and trid to hit me but I ducked.

"Control that anger Connor! It might get you somewhere in life!"

I jumped and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"I knew making my shoes out of Kryptonite was a great idea!"

I laughed as a slight blur raced to punch me. I caught his hand and was met with green eyes. I was memorized in them but I quickly shook the thought.

I smirked. "Now now Wally. I can't let you destroy my beautiful face! That would be a crime."

I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. I jumped back and did a flip as three arrows shot at me. I stood up and looked at Red Arrow. He came at me leading me away from everyone. Once we were on a different floor from everyone else he stopped trying to hit me.

I stood up straight as he looked at me.

"Renegade stop this. I know you don't want to do this."

I looked at him and glared.

"You don't know anything."

"That's why I want to help."

I glared at him more and he flinched.

"You can't help me! No one can! You heroes are nothing! Yall are weak and pathetic!"

He glares back which makes me flinch.

"Who told you that? Your so called Master? He's just using you! Trust me! He wants you to become his weapon! We can save you."

I felt tears come to my eyes under my mask.

"L-Liar.. You liar! Master cares for me! He loves me! He would never use me! I am no ones weapon!"

_"Renegade where are you?"_

I was about to push my com to give him my location when a hand stopped me.

"Renegade... You might be a criminal. But I care. You are like a little brother to me. You ha-"

_"RENEGADE ANSWER ME!"_

"-ve to trust me. Please. I can get you out of there."

I looked at him and looked at the window behind me. If I go with him, people won't hurt me anymore. No more punishments. But I will have no where to go. 

I looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I threw down a smoke bomb and ran towards the window jumping out.

"Renegade!!"

**XXXXXX**

I walked into the hide out trailing my master. He stopped and turned to look at me. I got on my knees and bowed my head. He came close to me and gently pet my head. 

"Great work apprentice."

I smiled and sad smile. The events were clear in my mind. I hated killing people but if my master wanted me to than I will do it.


	4. Flash To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback on how Roy (Red Arrow) and Dick (Renegade) met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Thought You Were Standing Beside Me  
> You Were Only In My Way  
> You're Wrong If You Think That   
> I'll Be Just Like You  
> ~Three Days Grace : Just Like You

_Renegade's P.O.V_

_The city was quiet. I'm pretty sure if someone dropped a pen in the middle of the street, you would hear it. I skipped across the buildings in Star City looking for my target. The cool wind of the night breathed against my face._

_I came to a halt as I saw him. Oliver Queen. The person I must be by to get to my target. I searched the crowd to see if my target was anywhere near him. My eyes narrowed when I saw him._

_I smirked and got my arrow ready. I pulled back an breathed. I had to do this. I needed to do this. Goodbye Lex Luthor._

_I let go and watched the arrow go towards Lex's head. I waited as it was about to hit him. Than it was shot out of the sky by another arrow. Screams could be heard. I looked towards my right to see who shot it. I was met by a boy dressed in red._

_He looked liked Robin Hood. Not just because of his hat. But because his shooting range. I frowned. Great.. Now I'm gonna get punished and its all his fault. I turned around and started heading back to base._

_"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

_I froze and turned around coming face to face with Robin Hod. Once he saw me, his eyes widen._

_"Woah... You're just a kid!?"_

_I frowned. I could kill him right now.._

_"Hey listen.. Why don't you come with me and we can get this all sorted out."_

_I frowned more and turned back around walking away. I tensed as I heard an arrow get shot. I jumped up and did a flip dodging it._

_"Looks like we are doing it the hard way."_

_He pointed and shot another way. I grabbed the sword from my back and sliced it open. His eyes widen but he quickly frowned._

_I ran towards him with my sword in my hand. I aimed for his stomach, but he dodged it._

_I jumped up and kicked him straight in the face. He made an OOF sound and started falling backwards. My eyes widen as I saw him reach the end of the building._

_"W-WATCH OUT!!"_

_He missed his step and fell backwards. I quickly shot forward and grabbed his arm. He was hanging off the edge. I breathed in and started pulling him up. I flinched as flashbacks of that night came to me._

_I shook my head and pulled more bringing him to the top. We fell back and grunted. I got up and looked at him._

_"Well than... Thank you for saving me.."_

_My eyes widen. He was thanking me. I looked down with shame. He shouldn't thank me. I'm a killer. A monster._

_All of a sudden, I felt a big weight on me. I yelped in surprise._

_"I'm sorry kid. But maybe if we talk it out, you could get home safely."_

_He pulled out hand cuffs and my eyes widen. I kicked his chest and did a flip getting away from him. I threw a smoke bomb down and let the colors take over._

**XXXXXX**

_I walked inside of the secret hide out. I knew that if he was watching, I was screwed. I walked inside and and headed straight to my room. I stiffened when I heard foot steps. I froze where I stood._

_These foot steps were different. They were somehow quiet, yet, not. I grabbed a dagger and turned around throwing it. It pierced through a yellow hat. A yellow hat._

_My eyes widen. Green Arrow's sidekick was here. All of a sudden I was attacked from the side. I yelped and threw the person off of me. I pinned him down and held another dagger above his neck._

_I saw the fear in his face._

_"You're the apprentice of Deathstroke. Oh gosh kid."_

_My hands shook. I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to hurt him. But he knew where we stayed. And he knew who I was._

_"I'm sorry....." I whispered one more thing. Than I did it._

_His eyes widen. And than he screamed in pain._

_Blood splattered all over me. I breathed in deeply, trying to find my breaths. I looked at him._

_I heard louder footsteps. I turned around to see Deathstroke. Looking at his one eye, he held praise._

_"Well done..Now get rid of him."_

_I nodded and started dragging him to the exit._

**XXXXXX**

_I stood at the top of a building with Speedy. He was laying on the roof bleeding. I went closer to him and pressed his belt. It lit up signaling Green Arrow. I pressed the cloth harder against his wound and he winced._

_He was unconscious. I stabbed him hitting a pressure point and I whispered two words. I looked at him one last time and left._

**XXXXXX**

I woke up panting. I blinked a few times and slowly stood up. These dreams... Why do they always come to me. I held my head and breathed. I looked at the clock and saw red blinking back 4:30 am.

Just in time for training. I slowly walked to the training room not wanting to go. I breathed in and entered. He wasn't here. I knew than and there... Things were about to get bad. And fast...


	5. Things Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Evil-Bat-Cat 
> 
> I Can't Quite Contain  
> Or Explain My Evil Ways  
> Or Explain Why I'm Not Sane   
> All I Can Say  
> Is This Is Your Warning
> 
> ~ Set It Off : Duality

The screen glowed as it showed a boy in his uniform. He stood in black and orange waiting. He shifted legs every now and than.

"Is that him?"

The man nodded smirking.

"Once you see and opening, grab him."

The male in red stood nodding.

"He will be very useful for The Light..."

**XXXXXX**

Renegade stood in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and breathed in. His encounter with Red Arrow had him thinking. 

'I might not like to kill.. But I don't have a choice. I must obey orders from my master. He's the only family I have. No one else was there for me. No one saved me.'

He breathed out and opened his eyes. There he was. He was at the circus again. He saw the people. He saw the animals. He saw his parents. Slowly he frowned. His parents wouldn't want him to kill.

He looked down. They wouldn't want this. Slowly his body started moving. He was now walking down the long narrowed hallway. His mind finally progressed what was going on. He was escaping.

Slow footsteps turned to running. Running turned into sprinting. This was his chance. No more killing. No more doing things for Slade. No more taking orders. No more being treated like a pet.

He was done with it. He continued to run until he got to the door. He stopped and froze. Was this a trap? Was this to test his trust? Was Slade waiting on the other side of the door?

Slowly he took a few steps back. Than he froze.

_"You have to trust me. Please. I can get you out of there."_

Renegade flinched. He stood and looked at the door. No more. He ran towards the door and opened it. A dark tunnel was on the other side. He ran. Sprinting down the tunnel, he pulled out his glove and turned it on. He hacked into the tracking device that was on him and turned it off. 

"He can't control me anymore." He whispered running down to find an opening.

**XXXXXX**

Running on the buildings of Star City was easy. Now hiding from Slade, that was gonna be a little tough. Running across the building, he spot a flash of red. He came to a halt and looked behind him. There standing was Red Arrow. 

Renegade froze not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing here?"

Renegade didn't know what to saw. He stood there scanning him. He opened his mouth but froze when he saw a slight movement behind Red Arrow. 

"ROY LOOK OUT!"

Red Arrow turned around to only double over. He grunted in pain. Renegade froze as he saw a drop of blood land on the floor. Than more blood followed.

The figure stepped away from Red Arrow and held a dagger. A flash and he was in front of Renegade. His eyes widen and he jumped back doing a flip. Once he landed the figure has disappeared.

On the floor curled up was Roy bleeding from his stomach. His hand covered the injury and he winced. Renegade step closer to him. He reached down and grabbed his communication.

_"Did you need something Red Arrow?"_ Came a female voice.

"......Red Arrow is down..."

_"What?!? Is he alright? Who is this?"_

He shut the communicator off and looked at Roy. He was there laying down covered in red. His stomach showed a wound that was bleeding a lot. His pale white face had turned whiter. He stood there staring at him.

Renegade felt tears drip down his cheeks as he raised his sword.

"I'm Sorry Roy..."


	6. Not Going As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/M DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!
> 
> When beauty crumbles and decays
> 
> It's like having a voice with no chance to speak
> 
> It's something that you hold, and hold to keep
> 
> ~Set It Off : No Control

**No One's P.O.V**

I watched the scene in front of me grinning. I looked at the sword being raised aiming for Roy's head. I waited as he hesitated. 

"Do it boy. This is your chance to redeem yourself."

The sword went down. I smiled as I watched it. I frowned when it didn't connect with Roy's head. I frowned more and became angry.

"That little- Deathstroke told me he was the perfect soldier!"

I frowned even more, and than smiled.

"I see what he's doing... Looks like everything is going as planned."

A dark chuckled sounded through the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter hehehe


	7. Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The Feels :-:
> 
> If I Told You What I Was,  
> Would You Turn Your Back On Me?  
> And If I Seem Dangerous,  
> Would You Be Scared?
> 
> ~Imagine Dragons : Monster

Beeping.... That's all he could hear. The constant beeping matching with his heart beat. It calmed him. Slowly he heard voices. Opening his eyes he saw blurred figures.

"Roy............ Awake..........Please....."

Slowly he fell back into darkness..

**5 Hours Later**

A groan came from the sleeping boy. He slowly opened his eyes to come in contact with a bright blaring light. He groaned louder and moved his head to the side where he heard light snoring.

Sitting in a chair was a teenager with red hair. He snored louder. The boy in bed grabbed a pillow from underneath him and threw it at the sleeping figure.

"Wally you snoring is going to kill me."

The boy awoke with a jolt. He looked around and saw the other boy awake.

"Roy!"

Roy smiled lightly, than it disappeared. He sat him wincing and rubbed his neck. He saw that he was in the Med Bay.

"I have to go back out there."

Wally's eyes widen. "You are crazy! That guy that was out there almost killed you!"

Roy's head snapped at him and glared.

"But he didn't. Wally... He's afraid. I know he is. He is scared."

Roy's eyes looked down and remember Renegade's eyes.

"He wears that mask to hide it. By having that mask on he hides who he truly is. He doesn't want to remember... Wally.."

He looked into the others green eyes.

"If I don't help him.... He'll get himself killed... Or worse.... He'll kill himself."

Wally bit his lip. Emotions passing his eyes.

"I want to help him.. When I first looked at him... I felt this pull. Like I had to be there for him."

Wally looked straight at Roy.

"Let's go get him."

**XXXXXX**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night sky bloomed into the night. On the tallest building sat Renegade. He looked out into the city. His mind wondering to places. He breathed in and out.

It was only a matter of time till Slade found him. And once he does..... All hell is going to break loose.

He thought back to Roy. He saved him. He didn't kill him. He knew that there was a secret organization controlling him. He might have accidentally hacked into Slade's email and read it. That's why he attacked him.

He slowly looked at his hands. He pictured blood covering them.. He couldn't go on like this anymore. He was finally free... But for how long?

If the heroes find him, he will be kept in prison with a collar around his neck for the rest of his life. But if Slade found him, he would have to go through a punishment and be kept in **The Room** for god know's how long.

Tears clouded his eyes. No matter what happens... He's going to be caged.. Caged for the person he is... Unless...

He looked down. Towards the bottom was cars zooming by and people walking. Talking on their phones blabbing away. He chuckled.. Gotham... A place no one knows what's going to happen next.

He stood up on the ledge and smiled. The air blowing through his hair. Anything could happen here. He slowly took a step forward. 

Anything Bad... Could happen here...


	8. RICHARD NOOO - Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHHHAAAAATTTT'SSSS THIS!  
> WHAT'S THIS 
> 
> THERE'S (RED) COLOR EVERYWHERE
> 
> WHAT'S THIS!
> 
> ~Fall Out Boy : What's This 
> 
> WHAT'S THIS....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

Thunder clashed into the air. Heart beats sounded as they raced to Gotham City. All Zeta Tubes were hacked so they had to go the long way. Wally ran as face as he could while Roy rode on his motorcycle.

Time was running out. A horrible gut feeling leading them both to Gotham on the highest building. Roy breathed heavily as ran began to fall. 

'We won't make it. No! Don't think like that. We have to. We have to make it.'

Wally was running with everything he had. He had this look on his face.

'He can't die. Not yet. I want to meet him. I want to get to know him. I want to fall in love with him..'

Wally found the world going slower yet everything changing fast. Roy looked over and saw that Wally was gone. Up ahead was windows breaking and pieces of the road being torn apart. He smirked and raced faster. 

Different thoughts are flying through his mind. 'He can't go. Not yet dammit!'

Roy pushed the side of his helmet. "Red Arrow to Justice League."

"Batman, Flash, Superman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary here."

I took a deep breath.

"It's Renegade! He's going to the tallest building in Gotham and... and....."

'And what?" I heard Barry ask.

I gulped.

"Wally and I think he might jump off and kill himself."

There was silence.

"We will be there. Other than that. Try and get there as fast as you can."

"Yes sir!"

I sped up faster noticing Wally was father ahead. We can save him. We can save him..

**XXXXXX**

He stood up on the ledge and smiled. The air blowing through his hair 

**XXXXXX**

Wally ran faster. His mind was telling him to get there.

**XXXXXX**

Anything could happen here. He slowly took-

**XXXXXX**

Wally saw the building. His feet were sore. His energy running low. But he pushed himself. Glass breaking behind him, shattering into billions of pieces.

**XXXXXX**

-a step forward. Anything Bad....-

**XXXXXX**

Breathing going faster as he saw a figure at the top of the building. No. His mind screamed. NoNonOnonoNONONONONONON

**XXXXXX**

-Could happen here... He took a breath. And leaped off.

**XXXXXX**

His heart dropped. He saw the figure falling.

"RICHARD!"

Screams can be heard from the people watching the boy fall.

Wally pushed himself and ran faster towards the building. I can catch him. Please let me.....

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

....

 

 

......

 

 

 

...................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.........................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A sicking crack sounded through the streets.. Screams and cries were heard. The boy that thought he could fly, was finally free. With a smile on his face and the color red covering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an amazing story to write. Thank you for all the comments and votes. OwO
> 
> I would like to thank Evil-Bat-Cat for convincing me to publish this story and I would like to also thank ALL OF YOU PEOPLE FOR SUPPORTING ME!
> 
> And sadly no. There is no sequel..
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or is there?


End file.
